In the drilling and completion industry, it is often desirable to both reduce fluid loss during a part of an operation and allow fluid movement for production during another part of an operation through the same port structure. Strong and robust configurations are important and growing more so as downhole operations are carried out in increasingly difficult environments. Therefore the art will well receive new configurations for such devices that may perform better in certain applications than existing technologies.